The Standstill
by Superpenguins
Summary: Christian Grey gets caught in a traffic standstill and meets some special people he can't seem to shake.
1. Chapter 1

Christian

I've been staring at my phone for the past five minutes, the glowing words still processing though my mind. _Approx. four hours until you reach your destination._ Four fucking hours? Time is money, and I'm losing both. This traffic is insanely ridiculous. Absolutely unacceptable. But I can't do anything about it, with my billions upon billions, I cannot pay anyone to get rid of this _God damn traffic._ What's the point of having all this money if it doesn't help me get through these fucking problems in life?

"Taylor?" I say from the backseat and see him wince. One could say I'm fairly agitated.

"Yes, sir?" He asks very cautiously, as if I am a rabid dog about to bite.

"When do you think," I start off very calmly and he seems to relax a bit. Oh no, I'm not done yet. "We are going to get out of this _fucking car_?!" I end up screaming like a child who has had his toy taken away from him, but Taylor doesn't react. HE knows not to when I'm like this. We are in the middle of a fucking highway, miles away from Seattle skyscrapers and my beloved company. Miles away from anything! I have very little battery on my phone that probably wont last half a phone call and I'm ripping my hair out. I sit back in my seat, haven given up all my options, hoping that Ros could go on without me.

As I get out of the car to see whatever the hold up is, as others do, I see, or rather, hear, very loud music booming from a car. As if my headache couldn't get any worse.

"For fucks sake, turn that god damned music off!" I scream at the car before I think. I hear the music stop and I'm relieved. They listened to my request and without a word they obliged! As I'm walking back to my car, I hear someone scream at me.

"Hey! You! In the suit!" I turn around slowly and see an enraged, blonde, woman with her hands pointed at me. What did I do now?

"Kate, No!" says a hidden voice in the car that was blasting music. _That's_ who she is! Crazy car lady! What is she getting herself into?

"Who do you think you are?" A billionaire. "Nobody- and I mean nobody- stops me from having a good time with my friends. I'm trying to make the most of this aggravating traffic by having a good time, ever heard of it?" She screams, "Now, I'm going to put on my music and you better not come back crying, 'Oh, this music is too loud for my fancy shmancy eardrums!' or, 'Turn it off! The music is making everyone happy and I don't like that!'" She finished with a deep intake of breath. The look she's giving me is legitimately scaring me, but I'm not gonna let her know that. I give her a more intimidating look but she refuses to step down. "See you around, gorgeous." She says as she gets in her car.

"Kate, what the hel-" is the last thing I hear before someone goes and and turns on the music, louder than before. I am infuriated and blinded by rage. I need to hit something. Yell at someone. Or something. Doesn't matter. What really matters is that I am not going to be able to control my fucking anger and no matter how many times I count or breath in through my nose out through my mouth, this anger is really becoming too much. Just as I'm about to give this girl a piece of my mind, someone with dark brown hair is rushing to my side. Great. Just my luck. Just as this girl is arriving by my side, another person gets out of the car and walks towards me. Why me?!

 _ **So... What do you think? This is my first story I've ever written because the idea for this story wouldn't leave my head. Once I see the reaction there is to this story I'll continue it! This is just a small snippet of what is to come.**_


	2. Chapter 2

As these two people walk in front of me, I notice that these girls are.. Well.. Hot. One of them has brown hair with a bit of blonde mixed in, with a very sharp jawline, and super long eyelashes and pretty tall for a girl. But the other one, oh god, the other one has silky, long, brunette hair that ends on top of her beautiful, full breasts, full lips, pale skin, and blue eyes that seem to peirce my soul. I look away quickly and regain my control. That has never happened before. Just talk to them. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll be fine…

Why do I need reassurance?

"What do you want?" I say, adding in too much malice and a glare that can kill. The brunette seems to back up, but the other doesn't seem affected.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for my friend. Kate can get a little out of hand sometimes an-" the brown haired one starts but I cut her off.

"A little? I asked for her to turn off the music that gave me multiple headaches on top of my other headaches. She turns it off and screams at me like I left her at the altar. If that's a little out of hand to you-" now the brown haired one cuts me off.

"You asked her to turn off the music? You basically screamed at the car, without bothering to even tap the window to talk, and told us to shut up! Kate is now snappy because of you acting like a petulant child. Get you're head out of your ass. I can tell you probably have good money, but don't act like that's all you are. You're obviously as bored as us, but now we're bored and got Kate yellin' at us if we breathe! I know Kate gets a little out of hand sometimes! You think I don't know that? I don't need you to yell at me when I didn't do anything. Now, I came to apologize to you. Accept my apology." She sounds like she's commanding me to bend to her will, and I'm almost convinced, but my head still hurts.

"Have you given any thought as to who you're driving around? People who want to get this traffic moving and never see any of you people again! But that obviously isn't happening anytime soon, so can you at least try to be pleasant? That would be great!" The brown haired girl doesn't seem to care, the fucker, but still goes with it. The brunette still hasn't talked to me. I look in those sky blue eyes-no, ocean blue eyes, and get trapped in them. I need to know her. Kiss her. Fuck her. Whatever. She must've read my thoughts because her eyes go wide and her face goes red. Out of my peripheral vision, I see the brown haired girl looking back and forth at me and the girl. She seems to have an 'Aha!' moment.

"I'll accept your apology," I say, a lot softer than I meant it. Damn it! Cold and calculated, not soft and sweet! "If you tell me your names." I finish, finally looking back at the brown haired girl. She looks like she just wants to get this over with, but the brunette one is utterly terrified. No. Wait. Don't be scared. I look at her again but she's looking at the ground.

"Sure! My name is Lisa and hers is A-" The brown haired one, Lisa, gets cut off once again by her captivating friend.

"Stacy!" So, the brunette finally speaks. I frown. Her name doesn't match her face, but who am I to say that? Her friend, Lisa, looks likes she's trying to process new information.

"Uh, yeah, sure. It was nice talking to you, handsome." says Lisa with a playful wink. I roll my eyes and groan. Lisa heads towards the car and Stacy is all too glad to go back in that small, noisy, space that they call a car. I go back to my car and get in the nice, air conditioned space. That was a complete mess. But I found out her name. Stacy. Stacy. Who is she? Is that her car? I could find out the license plate and track that to her house. Would that be weird? Of course its weird, you idiot! As I'm pondering about this mysterious, sexy, woman, I hear urgent taps on my window. I see that girl, Lisa, frantically tapping on the window. When I finally roll down my window, I see her smiling. It's just a pretty face, woman. Get that through your skull.

"Hey, handsome. Nice car. Anyways, I don't have much time. I dashed out of the car and hid, following you. I have crucial information that you'd like to hear." She says very quickly.

"What do you know that I need? Why are you following me? What do you want? You're literally a random girl I yelled at during the traffic jam. You could be planning to murder me for all I know!" I shout, exasperated.

"Sir, I cannot allow that to happen." Says Taylor says from the drivers seat. Lisa does this half-surprised half-expected laugh. I just roll my eyes.

"Of course you have a driver. Okay, I'll make this quick. I can tell a connection when I see one and you and 'Stacy' definitely have one. As you know, I'm Lisa. 'Stacy' is my best friend, along with Kate, the one who screamed at you. And her name isn't Stacy. Its Anastasia. This is her number. Ask for Ana and she'll pick up. I have to go now. I really hope to see you in the future, handsome." Lisa says as she hands me a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers scribbled on it and gives me a kiss on my cheek. What the fuck? She runs off laughing and screaming, "The second ones my number, just in case you need help with getting the girl!"

I'm confused.

 _ **Okay, so just to clarify: Lisa is a new character that I added. She is not Kate. Kate is probably still mad at Christian in the car. Ana wanted to talk to Christian but got super nervous and just froze. I'm really new to the writing scheme so just please give me time, patience, and criticisms. Aaand I'm super sorry about posting the chapter when it wasn't finished yesterday. I was very sick at the time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anastasia**_

Who was _that_? Oh yeah, angry man who likes to stare at people then scream whenever he feels like it. Who is also very attractive. Who I also lied to. This is bad. This is so bad. What have I done? Where's sweet little Anastasia when you need her! I'm practically hyperventilating when Lisa gets in the car. She looks at me as if I'm absolutely crazy.

"I know that was you're first time being in the same radius of an unfamiliar attractive male, but, calm down! You did hardly anything that can't be fixed. You gave him a fake name and that's about it. That's literally all you gave him because you didn't talk. Woman up, woman! Or I might have to do it for you." Lisa says in a huff.

"Who are you talking about?" I forgot Jose came with us!

"Somebody Ana is hopelessly in looooove with." She's torturing me. That's what she's doing.

"I am not in love!" I sound like an obnoxious child to my own ears, "He just caught my eye. I mean, He's hot! You have eyes!"

"Yeah, and so does he. Did I mention that you're hot as well? Your babies will be glad!"

"Oh my God, Lisa!"

"Are you talking about asshole rich guy?" Kate chimes in

"You forgot _ridiculously hot_ asshole rich guy who is going to have a relationship with our beautiful Ana."

"Lisa!"

"Ana, do you really think that getting into a relationship with a stranger is a good idea?" Jose speaks up out of nowhere and he's really not making things better.

"You're with him?!" Not Kate too! "Ana, he's bad news. Don't let his face get in the way of what's really there-"

"A life-long relationship!" Lisa laughs as Kate gives up on any attempt of showing me that mystery man is a terrible person. Not like I would get with him. I have more important matters, like my friends and my job. I don't have the time to worry about boys this early in my life. Breaking me out of my thoughts, Lisa is scrambling all over the place.

"Don't scratch anything, Lees!" Ethan says from the drivers seat as he puts earbuds in his ears.

"Whatever." Lisa mumbles back, not really listening to what Ethan had to say. Her head whips up and she looks at me. "Hey, Ana, do you have a pen that I can use? And a piece of paper as well?" _What?_ I look through my bag, finding a pen ad giving to it her.

"Yeah, but why would you need that?"

"I want to draw something." Lisa says smoothly. Too smoothly.

"But you hate drawing. You're terrible at it and it frustrates you."

"I'm bored."

"If you're bored, why would you do something that you hate?"

"Because I'm bored."

"That's really stupid. Why don't you-"

"Just give me the damn paper, Ana! You ask too many questions." I squint my eyes at her.

"You better not be doing anything bad. Or I'll have your head!"

Laughing, Lisa says, "I'm a definite four inches taller than you, I weigh a lot more than you, and I know how to put up a fight. I think I'll be doing the beheading, thank you very much." I hate it when she's right.

When Lisa takes the piece of paper from me and immediately starts writing numbers down, I start to get fairly curious. I thought she was drawing something?

"What are you drawing? It looks like," I squint and realization dawns upon me. "A phone number." I whisper. My phone number. That she's going to give to Mystery Man. I am frozen by fear and Lisa finally notices me. Her eyes go all evil and dashes out of the car. _No!_

Broken out of my trance, I quickly get out of the car as full-on sprint towards the direction she's running in.

"Lisa! Stop! My legs can only take me so far!" I say between pants as I lean on someone's car. Curse these tiny short people legs. I really need to work out more.

"That's what I'm counting on!" She yells before stopping her sprint. Looking around, she looks for the car that has the gorgeous gray-eyed beauty in it. _Please don't embarrass me. Please don't do this_ , I mentally will her. She looks at the car I'm leaning on and her eyes go wide. What? She starts walking over to me, which has me really confused.

"You want to apologize to me? Because-" I start but Lisa just shrugs me off. _Excuse me?_

Just as I'm about to tell her off, she taps the window of the car I'm leaning on. No. This isn't his car. I'm not about to witness my own death from rejection. I can't. I wont. Just as I try to make my escape, Lisa steps on my cardigan, not allowing me to go anywhere. _Just let me live!_

When the window finally rolls all the way down (Just watching that was torture!), Lisa jumps into character.

"Hey, handsome." She fucking _purrs_. "Nice car. Anyways, I don't have much time. I dashed out of the car and hid, following you. I have crucial information that you'd like to hear." This is just too much!

"How do you know that I need? Why are you following me? What do you want? You're literally a random girl I yelled at during the traffic jam. You could be planning to murder me for all I know!" He makes a good point. Mystery Man's baritone voice sent chills down my back. A perfect voice to match the perfect face. He seems so… perfect.

"Sir, I cannot allow that to happen." Who was that? Was that his boyfriend? No its not. He called him sir, remember? Silly Ana. _Wait_. What if he's into that kinky shit with the 'sir' and 'master'? Maybe- I stop myself from over thinking this like I do for everything else. Just listen.

Lisa does this weird scoff-laugh thing and says, "Of course you have a driver." That's who he is? Thank _God_! "Okay, I'll make this quick. I can tell a connection when I see one and you and 'Stacy' definitely have one." Where are you going with this? " 'Stacy' is my best friend, along with Kate, the one who screamed at you. Remember her? Anyway, her name isn't Stacy. Its Anastasia." You blew my cover?! "This is her number." You're giving him my _number_?! "Ask for Ana and she'll pick up. I have to go now. I really hope to see you in the future, handsome." Lisa says as she hands him my phone number. Why did I ever trust you in the first place?! Lisa finally steps off my cardigan, running away fro the car screaming, "The second ones my number, just in case you need help with getting the girl!"

You've _got_ to be kidding me.

I crawl away from Mystery Man's car so he doesn't see me get up. I'm fuming when I reach the car. I see Lisa lying on the hood of the car on her phone.

"Why did you do that?!" I scream at her. I'm not playing around today. Lisa sighs and gets off the hood of the car, landing gracefully on her feet.

"You both really like each other. You just needed that extra nudge to help you guys."

"How do you know that I like him soooo much? I've know him for about ten minutes!"

"I mean, its obvious. Now, can you keep it down? Kate, Jose, and Ethan are asleep."

"What do you mean its obvious? If you think I like him so much then why did you kiss him?"

"Getting possessive now, are we, woman?" Lisa says with her eyebrows raised. Now is _not_ the time!

"Answer my fucking question!"

"I wanted to get a peck in before you two decided that you were meant for each other. It really would have been a waste if I didn't, to be honest."

"I can't believe you!"

"Well, he obviously does," Lisa says, gesturing towards Mystery Man's car, "He took the numbers as quickly as I gave them to him." Her tone getting more serious, she says, "Just give me a chance and go out with him. You'll see."

"I'll see what a big mistake I made trusting you!" Ooh, that was harsh. Do I mean it? Probably not. I'm too angry to care at this point.

"You don't mean that."

"What if I do?"

"There is no 'What if' because you don't. Mean. It."

"I don't care! You didn't even ask me first!"

"Because you were gonna say no."

"So? It still would have felt nice to see you consider my opinion!"

"Ana."

"What?"

"I know you're not taking any of my shit today, but you need to take risks. What's life if you don't take risks?"

"Safe!"

"Exactly! And safe is starting to get a little boring, Ana."

"I like safe."

"Then you'll be in love with life with risks. Go over there and apologize for my actions."

"I already apologized to him today. I don't want to see-"

"Actually, I apologized because you were too nervous to speak to the man of you're dreams. Now go!"

"Fine! But I'm still really mad at you!"

"And I'm sure I deserve it." She mouths the word 'Go.' and I hesitantly drag my feet to Mystery Man

 ** _I don't know where I'm going with this story yet. But I want to continue it, so... Until next time!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Christian

What just happened? No, but, what the fuck just happened? I'm frozen, shocked, and still processing the information random lady gave me. And the car has moved a total of ten feet, which really helps the situation.

I stare at the piece of paper in my hand. That's her phone number. Scribbled hastily on a neon orange Post-it is a very important phone number. And I have no clue on what to do. Am I supposed to wait? Do I call when I get home? Should I go straight to her car and ask her out? Is that too forward?

What am I doing?

I'm one of the most powerful people in the world, yet I become a mess thinking on how to ask a girl out. A beautiful girl who is probably scared shitless of you. How wonderful.

My phone is about to die and I'm seriously considering wasting all of it on this girl. What am I doing? I should be calling Andrea to tell her that I'll be stuck here for a while, but I'm not. I'm about to do something very irresponsible. I enter the number and press the green button, hoping for Anastasia to pick up. Please pick up.

Lisa

My job is done, my task is complete, my mission is accomplished, and my hopes and dreams will be fulfilled. I chuckle to myself, knowing that Ana doesn't even know where Christian's car is. Jose is yelling in my ear about "stranger danger" but I'm zoning him out, like I usually do. Jose is always yelling at me about something. Once I took Ana and Kate to a bar and Jose just happened to be there. Anyway, Ana and Kate had waaay too much to drink and I - and be proud because this was very hard to do - resisted temptation and didn't drink anything but water. Apparently, Jose didn't think I was sober enough to drive and when I told him I didn't even drink anything, he, the fucker, told me that I was not responsible enough to take out the trash, much less resist a drink. I watched over two woman-children while we had fun together! That's pretty responsible, if you ask me. Punched him square in the throat, and real good too. So good that Mr. Steele would be proud. After that we mended our little friendship, but to be honest, I still really don't like him.

As Jose is still yelling about Ana going to "meet a stranger", I feel my ass vibrating. Vibrating. Why is my ass vibrating? I reach under my butt and pull out Ana's tiny little iPhone 4s. I reflexively press answer and put the phone to my ear. As I realize that I've answered Ana's phone, It's too late to turn back. Shit. Shit!

"Hello… Is this Ana?" says a quiet calypso voice. It's him! I knew he liked her! I was right! Always trust a female intuition, is what I always say.

"No," I say in my most monotone voice, "this is her girlfriend. Who is this?"

"O- Oh- g- I'm- sor- so sorry-" I can't keep myself from laughing as I hear him stutter through his sentence.

"Hey, its Lisa," I say inbetween pants, "I'm- I'm just fuc- fucking around. That's really funny!" I manage to get out before I burst into laughter once again.

"Wow. You're fucking evil." He growls. He sounds like a child buried under malice and gritting teeth.

"I've been called worse."

"As have I. Nice talking to you." Is the last thing I hear before the line goes silent.

"Hello? Hellooo?"

He fucking hung up on me. He hung up on me!

Anastasia

I should've asked Lisa where his car was. I'm lost in the wave of cars and angry people and I have no idea where to go. I'm going on a whim here and I'm guessing that this expensive looking car is his, and as I tap on the window, I don't see a beautiful man with the shiny coppery hair, I see a very angry old man with thinning hair yelling at me to watch the windows.

"It takes money to clean that shit! Look at what you've done!" Angry Old Man says as he points to the non-existent fingerprints.

"Sorry, I guess?"

"You guess? You guess?!" the man starts screaming and I honestly don't know what to do. I'm not going to be screamed at for nothing.

"Can you stop screaming, Sir? You're gonna give yourself a heart attack!" I say in an attempt for this random guy to stop screaming about glass. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, so now you think I'm an old ass geezer whose blood pressure goes up every two seconds? I'll tell you something kid! You've never been more wrong!" I feel the tears burning the back in my throat. God, I hate this. He looks the other way, thank God, and I use the small distraction to get myself the hell out of there. I'm wiping tears away and cursing myself for being so vulnerable to these stupid emotions. Stupid lady hormones. I seem to be walking into the middle of nowhere, but I don't care. Emotional outbursts make my thoughts jumble up and my mind wander, so I'll let my feet take me where they want to go, and it's relaxing not to think for a while. Almost pleasant. A loud horn interrupts my thoughts and I look up to see a very large minivan at my feet.

"Oh, shit! Sorry!" I repeatedly say as I quickly dash out of the way. Calm down, its not like you're going anywhere! As I'm walking past the angry driver, I see the car. The expensive black SUV. The car with him in it. I didn't need Lisa after all! I knew it right away. I try to see inside the car but the windows are tinted so I can't get a good. Oh, God, what are you doing? This is socially unacceptable! Too caught up in my thoughts, I trip over my own feet and quickly look for something to grab onto, only to find the door handle of his car. Fuck. Too late to turn back now. My hands wrap around the handle with a mind of its own and I accidentally open the door.

"What the fuck?"

Smooth. Real smooth, Ana.

I stand up and at an attempt to look decent, I brush myself off. I slowly raise my head, afraid of what I'm going to find, only to see grey. But this shade of grey was not your normal shade of grey. Oh, no, it was the grey of a thousand storms. It was electric. It was really intense. It seemed life-threatening. It also seemed to have a face attached to it, a face with a mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Mystery Man roars. He fucking roars.

My heart stops. My blood has gone cold. I can't breath. It seems he's at a loss for words as well. We're staring at each other, and I'm quite uncomfortable, to be honest. Say something!

"I- I tripped." My voice sounds feeble and weak. Good first impression.

"I can tell." His voice sounds apologetic and awkward? Where the hell is 'roaring lion man'? This man doesn't strike me as awkward, but I guess I'm hearing him incorrectly. "A-are you okay? You're bleeding." What?

"I'm bleeding?" He gives me a slight nod. "Could- could you show me where the, uh, bleeding is?" Mystery Man gives me another nod and he points to my elbow, gesturing for me to come closer. Should I be in a 12-inch radius with him? Is this safe for me? Probably not. I should turn back right now and go back to the car, but there's something holding me back. You need to take risks. What's life if you don't take risks? Safe is starting to get a little boring. You know what? He'll tell me his name, then I'll step toward him.

"Tell me your name first."

"Me?" He looks around as if there's someone else there. That's strange. "You don't know?"

"Oh, sorry! I forgot your name! It's probably because I've never seen you before! Are you going to keep me standing here?" I joke. He seems legitimately surprised.

"Christian. My name's Christian Grey. And you're Ana."

"Uh, yeah, about that-"

"It's fine, just let me take a look at your arm." I probably show uncertainty on my face because he says, "C'mon. I won't bite. I promise." The way he smiles after he says that makes me want to melt. I get a uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, but choose to ignore it. I cave in and I take a step towards Mystery Man, I mean, Christian, and as he inspects my elbow, I get a whiff of him and I swear I smelt stars. Holy fuck, this guy smells good! I'm too caught up in this guys scent to realize I've moved too close to him. He turns his head and our noses are almost touching. Don't look at his lips. I repeat. Do not look at his lips.

Christian looks at my lips.

Retreat! Retreat!

I'm getting closer and closer to him and his lips as I realize I am about to kiss a stranger. A random dude I met on the highway. I'm gonna do it. Over and out.

I don't know what's happening and I'm the one of the people who is doing the kissing! The kiss starts out gentle, then he breaks it off for a moment, making sure that I want this. I'm pretty damn sure. So damn sure, that I start the kiss again, putting more pressure than before. There's a jolt of electricity that transfers through the kiss that made the pit of my stomach feel… weird. His tongue swipes at my bottom of my lip and I gladly open my mouth for him. We're sucking our faces off until he bites my lip, officially breaking the kiss. Our foreheads are resting against each other, eyes still closed. I cannot form words because my heart is in my throat. I just kissed a random guy and liked it.

"That was… That was the best kiss I've ever had." He says in the sexiest raspy voice I've ever heard.

"Same here." I chuckle.

"I've always wanted to bite that lip. Seeing you bite it drives me insane."

"I do that?"

"You have no idea."

I look at him and his eyes are still closed and he looks deep in thought. It's a beautiful thing.

"I'm sorry." He says apologetically, with his eyes still closed. He removes his forehead and I miss the touch. Is he sorry we kissed? He just said it was amazing!

"About what?" My voice is high and unbelieving.

"Everything. I just lost control and-"

"Don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. My friend screamed in your face, gave you a kiss, and hardly explained anything. So, sorry about that."

He's still not looking me in the eye, as if ashamed of what he'd just done. It doesn't make me feel to good. Not at all.

"Look, I'm gonna go, and were gonna pretend this never happened, I guess." I can't really restrain the sadness that leaks into my words

"No!" Christian says with so much power that I'm stilled to my seat. This man is very unpredictable and frustrating.

"What do you want, then? You're sorry this ever happened, but I still wanna kiss you! Over and over, again and again, but I-" I yell until I notice I just revealed my feelings with rambling. Fuck these feelings!

"Trust me, Ana, I feel exactly the same, but I have no idea who you fucking are, I kissed you in the middle of a traffic jam, I've apparently lost all control of my well managed feelings, and I've known you for a total of twenty minutes! We need to get this shit sorted out."

My heart is beating so hard that I'm pretty sure he can see my chest thumping. He just said he likes me. He likes me the way I like him. What does he mean by sorted out? Does he want a relationship? Does he want a relationship with me?

"Stop overthinking things, please. I can see the gears working in your cute little head."

"Cute?" I giggle. "Sorry. I just don't know what to do. Oh, and my name's Anastasia Steele."

"What?"

"You told me you full name, it's only right I only tell you mine."

"Anastasia Steele. I like it." He whispers. The way he says my name sends shivers down my back and make my legs feel like jelly. What is happening to me?

"If you like that, you'll like the rest of me." I purr quietly. Where did that come from? When did I become so brazen?

Christian's eyes widen and his eyes become darker. "What happened to working things o-out?" he says very hoarsely. I honestly don't even know. Everything is just happening so quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I just got worked up." I giggle. "How about we get to know each other right here, in the backseat of ?your fancy-shmancy car?"

"I'd very much like that, Ms. Steele."

* * *

 **So, I'm back after a small little break for school (sorry about that!) and Christian and Ana are starting their journey. See you next time!**


End file.
